Heels Over Head
by mango soda
Summary: Even guys need to have their own fairy-tale ending. Especially when Naruto’s rejected by his lady-love, cold and scary Sakura. Good thing there were trusty to friends to help him out. NaruSaku. Semi-AU.


* * *

**Heels Over Head**

_mangosoda_

Even guys need to have their own fairy-tale ending.

Especially when Naruto's rejected by his lady-love, cold and scary Sakura.

Good thing there were trusty to friends to help him out.

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger_

_--"Heels Over Head"_

* * *

He replayed last night on his head; over and over and over again.

Play.

Their lips met. Hers was soft and sweet. His was chapped but gentle. The touch was as light as feather but the effect was electrifying. Their eyes closed. And they sighed silently, melting into each other. It was as if the great weight they have been carrying has finally disappeared.

Naruto reached out to cup her cheeks tenderly, as if he wanted to make sure everything was real, that this dream won't come crumbling any minute soon. Sakura shivered. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute and she kept on shaking from excitement, for some reason.

He felt her lips press harder on his and it felt so good. He wished and prayed that this wasn't a dream. He used his other hand to touch her arm so he could push her closer to him. She was exuding so much warmth, so much sweetness and he still couldn't get enough. He angled his lips, hoping he did it right, and she clutched on his shirt and eventually snaked her arms around his neck loosely.

This was so much more wonderful than anything they had ever experienced.

They pulled away from each other, but not too far, and they released the breath they had been holding. They felt dizzy and held on to each for dear life. Then they repeated the kiss, as if wanting to test if the electricity between them would buzz again. It did. And it was as spine-tingling and breathtaking as ever.

Sakura smiled against his lips and so did he. This was it.

This was it.

Naruto felt like jumping ropes, somersaulting, and tumbling, he was so elated and dazed to the point that the even if the world ended, he wouldn't care. Orochimaru could tap dance and wear a leotard in front of him and he still wouldn't give a damn.

He was pretty sure Sakura felt the same too. That is, until reality came crashing down on them, or her, particularly.

She leaned away from him and pushed him away. Her eyes bugged out and looked at his shining blue eyes, fearful. She looked about to cry.

"Sakura…" he whispered. It was hard to talk after that electrifying kiss.

"I'm sorry… I…" Sakura voice croaked. Naruto rolled his eyes. Here it goes.

"Sakura, don't tell me you regret this." She was about to open her mouth, he was sure she was going to say yes, but he knew better. He continued, "I know you don't."

Sakura shook her head. "That's not the point, Naruto. What we did, it's just—it's just absurd!"

Must they always break into an argument whenever they would have a moment? Naruto was tired of this. This was it. They were finally close to admitting each other their feelings and this was the aftermath. Oh, dear.

He had always fantasized their 'kiss' would occur under the shade of the cherry blossom tree she had loved so much, or maybe under the rain, girls always dug that. Or maybe in front of a huge crowd of people, so those stupid dorks would finally get the _hint_ and go away. He didn't think their 'kiss' would take place in his shabby apartment, on his tattered couch… not that that was any problem but…

"Sakura-chan, nothing is absurd about _this_."

"Yes, it is. I mean… it was a mistake, okay. I wasn't thinking right." She had never thought logically whenever he was around, but she kept that to herself.

Naruto only stared at her. He knew she was kidding; she _liked_ it, for Kami's sake!

"It was a mistake," she ploughed on, but it seemed as if she was convincing herself, not him. "It didn't mean _anything._"

He flinched and stilled. The fire in his eyes dimmed and Sakura wanted so much to come up and hug him, comfort him. But she was the cause and doing so would contradict what she had just said—which was not true, of course. Not true.

Yes, Sakura, go on and fool yourself.

Pause.

Naruto stretched and put his arms behind his head. He sighed extravagantly, what she said really struck him, even now.

His attention was caught by a red shirt that was thrown carelessly at the back of his chair. It was Sakura's favorite red shirt, the one that was decorated by millions of colorful hearts in front. It was also his present to her, in replacement of the shirt he had accidentally used as a rug.

Then at the foot of his bed sat her panda pillow, its innocent eyes looking at his. He glared at it.

Sakura kept forgetting her things in his apartment, but it was okay, it was almost like her second home. And he didn't mind having something of hers to remind him when she wasn't around.

Except now.

He groaned and turned over, burying his face into a pillow. He inhaled deeply, then stopped when he smelled a whiff of her all too-familiar scent. Great, even _his_ pillow was starting to smell like her.

Just great.

He wanted to go and dump this particular pillow into the nearest trash can. But he wouldn't move, her scent was so addicting, it was too hard to move away from it.

So he gave up, and thought of the next thing that happened after she declared she regretted her act.

Play.

Again, there was her ice-cold façade. She probably learned that from Sasuke.

They started to fight, again. He, convincing her that what they did was perfectly normal and fine. They were in love, after all. She, convincing him that she was out of her mind and what they did was wrong.

He was baffled. How could it, when they like each other? He could be dumb at times, but he had started noticing her gentle affection for him whenever he was hurt, her heavy blushes when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, if she didn't like him, well, he'll be damned.

Unless… he was just reading things too deeply. But he didn't want to think of that…

It infuriated him, why couldn't she just accept that _he_ likes _her_?

After centuries of running after her (which, in his opinion, was his way of courting her), he was starting to get agitated. He wouldn't give up, no, never, but he wanted her to know how much he cares. And maybe become an item while at it.

"Because we're best friends!" She shouted. Her shoulders were trembling now. "Best friends don't do _this,_" she extended her arms and waved them, "friends don't get intimate, friends don't kiss!" She hissed.

Naruto begged to differ.

They continued shouting at each other until Sakura gave up, shoulders shaking, tears starting to fall, and she stormed out his apartment, slamming his doors and breaking a vase in the process.

Stop.

It had been two weeks after that incident.

The next day, he related everything to his best guy friend, Sasuke. He wasn't the best guy to go to when it comes to, _ehem_, love-life advices, but he needed someone who would listen to him rant and not complain about it. He didn't expect the Ice King to be sympathetic, but he did get an advice though.

"Typical Sakura," he smirked and tipped the glass to his lips. After downing the whole drink, he turned to him and seriously, _really seriously_, looked into his eyes and said, "Give her time. She's new to this, she's gonna need it."

Well, that was better than receiving a primitive grunt from the male.

He followed the Ice King's advice and waited. But he was never really a patient person.

The days that followed the incident was agony for Naruto and Hell for his friends. They all had to put up with his constant whining and bitching like a heartbroken teenager. They were all ready to pull their hairs out of their heads with frustration. They wanted to do it to him instead so he could _shut the fucking hell up._

Since words and persuasion didn't work, they decided to take matters into their hands.

They trapped Naruto in his own apartment.

They placed exploding tags on windows and doors, added locks and chains to his main door and set traps in any place that would allow him escape. And they also stocked his cupboard and refrigerator with food and instant ramen. Well, that should keep him at least a week in there, they all agreed.

And they are the people whom Naruto calls his true friends.

Fucking bastards.

Naruto stood up from the bed and hunted his tiny kitchen for food. All that thinking made him really hungry.

He took a milk carton and cereal out his refrigerator. He placed them on his small table and rummaged for a clean bowl and spoon.

As he poured the remaining milk into a glass, he contemplated. Maybe he should really just give up, after all. Maybe—he gulped down the liquid—Sakura really didn't like him, after all. Maybe he was just fooling himself all these years. But what he really felt for her was different…

He wished she would look him differently, wished that she would someday pick him as the one…

He didn't like hurting Sakura; what he was currently doing was forcing to be someone she clearly didn't want him to be. He rumpled his blond hair and sighed.

This was it. He was going to apologize to Sakura tomorrow, explosion tags be—

Boom!

Crack!

Creeaakkk--

What the hell?

"Naruto!?" The panicked, familiar voice traveled to his ears. He wasn't sure but that voice definitely belonged to—

"Sakura-chan?" Cereal forgotten, his head snapped up to the intruder. The intruder was now currently panting heavily, her face was so crumpled with worry and relief and anger and concern and--

"You're safe!" She managed to say between breaths. She blinded him with a million-watt smile, completely erasing the traces of anxiety she had suffered just seconds ago. She walked up to him impatiently and cupped his face with her hands, gently turning his head to every side so she could inspect of him any injury.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing? What do you mean I'm safe?" He was confused now, and definitely heated up. Her touches were turning his insides to mush…

She didn't answer and instead inspected his body some more. When she was done and assured that he was wound-free, she looked up at him.

"Are you okay? You're not feeling any pain?" Pain from what had _happened_, yes, but he didn't say that because that wasn't what she was implying.

"Yeah."

And he almost lost his footing when she jumped and enveloped him into the most breathtaking (literally) bear hug.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't come earlier. I'm really sorry. I would have known you were in trouble if I didn't go, oh Naruto…" she continued apologizing but Naruto had spaced out. What the hell was she saying?

"Sakura-chan, I'm not really getting the point of all this commotion. What are you saying?"

Sakura stopped babbling and pulled away, but not completely, and Naruto wished he hadn't said anything. She looked into his eyes and furrowed her brows.

"Shikamaru and the others told me that you have been ambushed and you were injured or something like that. I immediately came over here when I got the message." She paused and she froze when realization dawned on her.

They didn't…

"You weren't ambushed, were you?" Sakura carefully asked.

"Um, no."

A long pause.

Naruto was sweating as he looked at her face… She's gonna blow any minute now…

But instead, Sakura let out a loud laugh, clutching her stomach and using Naruto as support as she did so. She couldn't help it. She couldn't tell whether to be mad at them for playing an old school joke on her or laugh at the ridiculous situation they were now in, not to mention anyone would have laughed at her with the way she reacted this morning.

Naruto was now baffled. Sakura was becoming weirder by the minute. He should really check if he was being pranked on or not.

"Oh, Naruto," she wiped some of the tears that formed in her eyes away with a finger. "I can't believe it. They all placed a joke on me. They are all so mean. I can't believe…" Her laughter started to die down.

She was tricked into coming here?

Oh nice one, Shikamaru. What good friends he has.

Her laughter was now reduced to chuckles. Her head was bowed so he couldn't see her face but he knew she was apologetic when she said, "Sorry for destroying your door, Naruto. It was the only way I could get in without wasting time. I promise I'll replace it."

"No prob. It was old anyway. And you don't need to, you know…" His voice was soothing and gentle that Sakura was overcome with guilt again.

The air surrounding them quickly changed.

"Well, um, Naruto, I—"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, it's my entire fault." He whispered, sounding defeated.

Sakura snapped her head up. Oh no, he wasn't…

"I di—"

"No," she put a finger over his lips and he shut up. "You are not going to apologize for anything, Naruto. Anything that happened wasn't your fault. I was the one who made things complicated. I was the one who was stubborn and stupid and… afraid." She sighed.

Here goes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away and rejecting you when," she inhaled deeply. "You were only trying to open my eyes and see that…. Well. See that there really was _something_.

"I'm not going to be surprised if you're angry at me now. Or if you're finally," her voice cracked. "Giving up on me. But I really am truly sorry for acting the way I did. I was… scared. I didn't want to lose what we treasured the most. I was scared that if it didn't work… we would drift apart…"

She gulped down the emotions that were trying to restrain her from speaking. Her inner self was shouting, telling her to shut up, stop telling him what you're feeling, stop because there was no going back. But this was Naruto, and no matter how much pride she had, she would suck it up and throw it away for all she could care. Naruto was more than worth it to forget that stupid pride driving her away from him.

She wanted it all just to end and be with…

"And I didn't want that. You're important to me. I know you're never gonna hurt me but this is my first time after all and… and… I really am scared." Now she was getting embarrassed, blushing as she kept on talking nonsense. "Oh, I know you're mad but I really hope you aren't." She buried her face into her hands, trying to shut her mouth from saying anything that would embarrass her more.

Naruto smiled. For the first time in two weeks, he was starting to feel that elating feeling again but much stronger now. This was it.

She was finally admitting it.

But this was as close as he could get to hearing her _confess_. But it doesn't matter; they have a lot of time for that.

He curled his fingers on her shoulders and squeezed gently. Pushing away his nervousness, he dared to step closer to her and place a warm kiss on her head affectionately.

This was it. The seal of the deal. The cherry on the top of his cake. The moment.

He wanted to drop to his knees and ask her—finally—to be his other half, but that would really ruin the moment. And Sakura would probably like it much better if he--

He hugged her.

He felt her still and then relax. He could feel the breath she breathed out against his chest. Without any more words, they held each other.

After what seemed like hours, or maybe even days, she broke the silence and muttered, "I'm sorry again. And thank you. For putting up with me and…" She let it hang in the air. He understood. He nodded.

"So does this mean I get to kiss you now?" He grinned. Oh, how long he had waited for this day to come!

She snorted but she didn't argue.

She hesitated, a bit embarrassed, but she tiptoed a little and inched their faces closer. Naruto ducked his head, slowly claiming—

_Groooaaan_.

His face scrunched up, _Oh, shit_.

"Eh, Naruto, what's wrong? Did I do something? Did I—"

He shook his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Great. Just great.

"Oh my God, Naruto, are you okay?" She crouched down and held him when he fell to the floor.

Not. Good.

He remembered the same time this had happened in his genin days. This occurs every god damn time he haves sweet a moment with her!

Fearing for the next thing that could happen, he ran away from the scene and into _comfort zone_.

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, good for you." Shikamaru massaged his temples. He wondered: how many drinks would he have to take to drown out Naruto's stupid shrilly voice?

It didn't help that Lee was in with Naruto's enthusiasm. He had been ten times the troublesome guy ever since Sakura came back home.

He thought it would be better if they had reconciled, _and finally got together while at it_, but he was wrong. For the first time, he had miscalculated with his plans. But Naruto wasn't the number one most surprising ninja for nothing. He was cheery than ever, the word happy couldn't even describe what he was feeling right now.

On cloud nine was probably something close to it.

He wasn't the only one having the headaches, thank god. Neji, Sasuke, Kiba and all the others were now drinking themselves to death, celebrating Naruto's good fortune and forcing themselves to pass out before Naruto could get even impossibly happier.

He looked at Naruto, despite the torture of being with Naruto nowadays he couldn't help but feel happy for him too. He deserved the happy ending, after all.

The feeling of his happiness for his friend dissipated though when Naruto started somersaulting over the tables, heels over his head, destroying glassware and bottles in the process, and singing with Lee about turtles and sandy beaches and hula hoops.

The things he do for his friends. Sigh.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

**A/N:** Does the story live up to its summary? I'm guessing not. But I tried really hard with it, though. Gah.

/

This was inspired by _Boys Like Girls' "Heels Over Head"_, one of the best songs over. The lyrics are just amazing. You're a missing a lot if you haven't heard this yet. Anyway, a little bit of this story was based on the song. Just a little.

This was actually a different story when I first started. I made a summary that implied how Naruto and Sakura worked together in trying to patch up their relationship because of one tiny little disagreement. Anyway, I steered away from it and this is the result. This was such a long thing to type for such a small development. Whew. I still can't believe how much I typed in one day.

/

I might write an accompaniment fic for this, _"Head Over Heels"_, that shows what Sakura felt about the incident. But I don't know, not a lot of people might even like it, even this one T.T

/

Please tell me what you think, what I should improve, what are my mistakes, and what your general opinions are on the story. I will really appreciate that. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
